


Stories to Tell

by bubblesbythebeach



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, The Empty Hearse, happy feels, off-screen characters from The Great Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesbythebeach/pseuds/bubblesbythebeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The address is 221B Baker Street:</p><p>A 140 character tweet from a journalist witnessing Sherlock Holmes' return speech.</p><p>A 221B drabble wherein a mother and a boy long-ago cut free from the Semtex finally see the famous flat.</p><p>A tired detective says thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 18 months since The Reichenbach Fall, for us.

**Amazing. _RT Sleep Easy London! Resurrected private detective #SherlockHolmes returns after harrowing overseas ordeal clearing name of fraud._** 21min

*

The crowd of journalists thins out and slips into tributaries. She catches a glimpse of a dark coat, a hand already on the doorknob. John Watson is behind him. She pushes at her son’s shoulder blades and the boy inches forward awkwardly.

“Mr Holmes!”

“No questions, no autographs—”

“Wait, wait, please. Mr Holmes, you probably don’t remember this, but you saved my son once. We never saw you that day, and I only found out about your involvement after I contacted DI Lestrade… Jim Moriarty was making him count down, and you stopped the bomb from going off, and then the police came and cut the bomb off my boy. It’s been a long time, but… thank you. Jamie’s all I’ve got, you know.”

“How old are you?”

“Thirteen, Mr Holmes.”

“He’s gotten a lot taller since then… You’ve been missing a long time, Mr Holmes.”

“What’s that badge on your jumper say?”

“I made it ages ago. Wore it to school and got into fights. But when everyone heard you’d come back they started copying me. My mates chalked ‘I Believe in Sherlock Holmes’ on the ground all over school!”

“Hmm.”

John Watson smirks at the ground.

“We wanted to say, after all the journalists… Welcome back, Mr Holmes, from us. And, truly, thank you for saving my baby.”

*

Sherlock only spares a glance over his shoulder, looking from under the brim of an old deerstalker as he stands on the threshold of 221B. "No; thank _you_."


End file.
